


Волк и Твистер: история любви

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Dogs, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bottom!Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: Стайлз и Дерек знакомятся на собачьей площадке, где выгуливают своих питомцев.





	Волк и Твистер: история любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Epic Love Story of Wolf and Twister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595624) by [KeriArentikai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriArentikai/pseuds/KeriArentikai). 



> Артеры: LiaBatman, Ришима Капур
> 
> http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2017/05/19/2e46a77a486c7c19091e7f9415d7f084.jpg
> 
> http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2017/05/19/3d7bba3811bfcc4571ebb917d6f1591a.png

Глава 1

Бывают дни, когда Стайлз до краев наполнен теплом и любовью; в другие он задумывается, как его жизнь превратилась в нечто подобное. Как, блядь, случилось, что у него оказался этот идиотский щенок?

Естественно, он помнит, как развивались события. Его друзья по колледжу, Эрика и Лидия, приехали к нему в гости на выходные и настояли – настояли! – на посещении приюта для животных.

– Просто чтобы поиграть со щенками! – сказали они.

Три дня спустя Стайлз подписывал бумаги и забирал домой самый маленький в мире комочек милоты. Серьезно, собаки не должны быть настолько крошечными. В возрасте девяти недель она могла сворачиваться в клубок и засыпать у него на ладони. Это был пиздец. Даже сейчас, в восемь месяцев, Твистер весила меньше двух с половиной килограммов.

И была настоящим кошмаром. Если бы Стайлз разгадал секрет, откуда она берет столько энергии, употребляя меньше чем полстакана сухого корма в день, то смог бы разрешить мировой экономический кризис. Его друзья любили пошутить, что Твистер похожа на своего хозяина – такая же неугомонная и обаятельная. К счастью, Бикон Хиллс был довольно маленьким городом, и Стайлз мог приходить домой в обеденное время, чтобы выгулять ее и немного поиграть. Тем не менее когда он возвращался вечером, Твистер была настолько переполнена нерастраченной энергией, что он не мог с этим справиться. Оставался единственный вариант: парк для собак.

Парк был неплохим местом. С огороженной территорией, хотя в некоторых местах Твистер, без сомнения, смогла бы пролезть под забором, если бы захотела. Слава небесам, она не была любительницей побегов – учитывая ее черный одноцветный окрас и миниатюрный размер, Стайлз никогда бы не нашел ее, если бы она не захотела быть найденной. Он приглядывал за ней, пока она носилась вокруг, время от времени играя с другими собаками, а иногда просто бегая взад и вперед между их хозяевами.

Поначалу Стайлз брал с собой книгу, однако очень скоро понял, что это бесполезно, поскольку люди в собачьем парке хотели общения. Всегда. Он понятия не имел, каковы настоящие имена большинства из них, он знал их как «хозяина Билбо» или «хозяйку Сварли». Посетители собачьего парка представляли собой некое своеобразное сообщество: основная группа людей, которые бывали там часто, посетители раз в неделю, новички, которых он, возможно, никогда не увидит вновь. Все они обожали Твистер – она подбегала к каждому входящему и прыгала на них, раздражая гораздо меньше, чем большинство собак, поскольку могла достать лишь до средины голени – до тех пор, пока они не начинали смеяться, взъерошивая ее шерсть, или поднимали ее на руки, чтобы потискать. Эта продажная душонка была готова обниматься со всеми. Даже с мерзким парнем, хозяином четырех биглей, от которого всегда пахло мочой.

Ее обожали все; все, за исключением владельца Волка. Волк был удивительным – огромный маламут, который не церемонился с большими собаками, но был очень осторожным с маленькими, и всегда приносил брошенные ему мячи (не то что его собственный избалованный ребенок – Твистер хватало примерно на треть пути, а потом ей становилось скучно). Твист подбегала к одетому в кожаную куртку парню с щетиной и выражением лица «Не подходи, убьет», и скакала вокруг него во всю мощь своего маленького сердца, но он всегда игнорировал ее. Стайлз думал, что этот тип – настоящий мудила. Самому Стайлзу можно было считать Твист ужасной собакой, но все остальные должны были признать, что она идеальна. Однозначно.

И ладно, возможно, хозяин Волка был возмутительно хорош, но он не хотел ни с кем общаться. Он просто стоял в углу, каждый вечер в течение получаса, давая односложные ответы, когда кто-нибудь задавал ему вопросы про его пса, и, как правило, был угрюм и молчалив. Возмутительное нарушение этикета собачьего парка.

Честно говоря, Стайлз мог понять, почему тот был немного зажат – его то и дело пытались закадрить, причем очень настойчиво, почти все посетительницы парка. Обычно каждой из них требовалась как минимум неделя, прежде чем она отступала. Даже Стайлз лучше понимал намеки, а это уже о чем-то говорило.

И все равно Стайлз не мог простить этому парню пренебрежительное отношение к своей собаке, даже учитывая, что подсознание не соглашалось с этим, регулярно вставляя угрюмого Парня с Сексуальной Щетиной в эротические сновидения.

Как только похолодало, парк стало посещать гораздо меньше людей, за исключением по-настоящему солнечных дней. Обычная толпа уменьшилась до пяти или около того человек, которые появлялись примерно в половину шестого. Стайлз не мог приходить раньше шести, и Волк со своим владельцем были единственными, кто оставался позже, помимо мужика с биглями, и еще одного типа, который постоянно рассказывал о заговорах ультраправых, о которых узнал из очередного выпуска «Фокс-Ньюc».

Самое смешное, что Волк и Твистер стали лучшими друзьями. Твист не очень-то любила грубые игры, поэтому обычно не слишком интересовалась большими собаками, но Волк всегда позволял ей задавать темп. Было жутко забавно наблюдать, как здоровенная волкоподобная собачища играет с двухкилограммовым клубком шерсти. Стайлз снимал их на телефон и выкладывал видео на Ютубе, получая кучу просмотров.

Как-то вечером, после того как ушел хозяин Сварли, Стайлз понял, что, кроме него остаются только Мужик-с-Биглями, Фанат Фокс Ньюс и Парень с Сексуальной Щетиной. Стайлз подумывал о том, чтобы тоже уйти, но знал, что если Твистер не отыграет положенное время, то на всю ночь станет той еще занозой в заднице. Поэтому он сделал единственную вещь, которую смог придумать – он пошел к Парню с Сексуальной Щетиной.

– Привет, слушай, сделай вид, что мы разговариваем, ладно?

– Что? – презрительно переспросил тот.

– Не чтокай мне! Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я. Ты слышал его разглагольствования про безбожных мусульман на прошлой неделе. И определенно знаешь, как пахнет Мужик с Биглями. Если я не буду выглядеть занятым, они заставят меня разговаривать с ними, – прошипел Стайлз.

– Ты в курсе, что мог бы просто игнорировать их?

– Ага, вести себя по-хамски и забить на все нормы человеческого общения. Это твой совет? Твист! Прекрати кататься по грязи! – черт возьми, теперь придется купать ее, когда они вернутся домой. А она не особенно-то любит мыться.

– Я понимаю, что сам факт существования моей собаки оскорбляет тебя, но ты бы мог помочь. Имей сострадание, – вновь попросил Стайлз, краем глаза видя, как Мужик с Биглями и Фанат Фокс Ньюс направляются к нему.

– Ее существование не оскорбляет меня. Она просто… крохотная.

– Гы, спасибо, я и не заметил.

– Я в том смысле, что… она вообще считается собакой?

– Заткнись. Она потрясающая. Волку она нравится, даже если тебе нет.

В этот момент к ним подбежала Твист, которой наскучило изучать заинтересовавший ее участок травы. Как обычно, она старалась из всех сил, чтобы привлечь внимание Парня с Сексуальной Щетиной, но безрезультатно.

– Боже мой, да погладь ты ее наконец! – не выдержал Стайлз. – Твое мужское достоинство не пострадает, обещаю!

– Я не боюсь за свое мужское достоинство, спасибо, – ответил парень надменным тоном. Стайлз мог бы заподозрить, что тот пытается пошутить, если бы это не казалось ему невероятным.

– Я вижу, – пробормотал он.

Парень приподнял бровь, потом наклонился и почесал голову Твист. Она издала счастливое поскуливание, и он – чудо из чудес – слегка улыбнулся в ответ.

Когда Эрика и Лидия убеждали его взять именно этого щенка, одним из главных аргументов было то, что она станет настоящим магнитом для телочек. И Стайлз действительно привлекал внимание всех и каждого, когда выгуливал ее по утрам. К сожалению, несмотря на то что это срабатывало с девушками (он даже получил от одной из них телефонный номер на прошлой неделе), Твист не менее эффективно отпугивала парней того типа, который ему нравился – больших, мужественных и мускулистых. Но даже они в конце концов поддавались ее очарованию.

Когда Стайлз уходил, благополучно избежав внимания неадекватных собеседников, парень даже попрощался с ним.

 

Глава 2

С того дня, как Стайлз навязал хозяину Волка свою компанию, тот немного оттаял. Не слишком, совсем чуть-чуть. Он кивал Стайлзу, когда тот приходил или уходил, и периодически соизволял замечать существование Твистер (а та была настойчива).

Волк и Твистер по-прежнему были очаровательной парочкой. Стайлз кидал им мяч и, несмотря на то, что Твистер была на удивление шустрой, когда ей этого хотелось, и скакала, как кролик по полю, Волк всегда мог завладеть им, если хотел. Тем не менее через некоторое время Волк начал позволять Твистер играть с мячом, когда она устремлялась к нему сломя голову, и поднимал его лишь только для того, чтобы принести назад, когда та переставала испытывать восторг по поводу того, что ей удалось преследовать мяч по всей площадке. Иногда Стайлзу хотелось быть собакой и иметь такую же восхитительную уверенность в себе.

Волк всегда выглядел так, будто слегка улыбается с приоткрытым ртом. Стайлз чесал его за ушами, приговаривая, какой он красивый и славный пес. Один раз Стайлзу даже показалось, что хозяин Волка улыбается абсурдному перечислению ласковых прозвищ, обращенных на такую здоровенную собаку. Что тут сказать – на самом деле большие кобели заслуживают, чтобы им говорили, что они милые и симпатичные так же часто, как и маленьким сучкам.

Как-то вечером парень увидел, как занервничал Стайлз, когда Фанат Фокс-Ньюс начал разглагольствовать о том, что Обама на самом деле исламский атеист-гей, и, очевидно, пребывая в хорошем расположении духа, присел рядом на скамью.

Естественно, Твист тут же заметила, что теперь он немного ближе к земле, чем обычно, и воспользовалась этой блестящей возможностью начать бороться за его внимание. В конце концов тот поднял ее, позволив резвиться на скамье, носясь взад вперед до тех пор пока она не решила, что по сравнению с ними Волк – самое интересное существо на планете, и убежала, чтобы присоединиться к нему в исследованиях теннисного мяча, который был слишком грязным, чтобы Стайлз поднял его.

– Что вообще это за имя – Твистер? – спросил парень.

Стайлз покосился на него. Он оценил попытку завязать вежливую беседу, действительно оценил, но этот тип был просто невозможен.

– Она немногим менее разрушительна, чем торнадо, и в тот день, когда я принес ее домой, она все время бегала кругами, – как правило, Стайлз был весьма любезен с людьми, но что-то в этом парне сердило его. – А что насчет Волка? Звучит так, как будто ему дал имя пятилетний ребенок, – не удержался он.

– Вообще-то, шестилетний. Кличку придумал мой племянник.

– О. Ну, тогда… это справедливо. Ты выиграл.

– Так почему твоя девушка никогда сюда не приходит? – неловко спросил Парень-со-щетиной.

Впрочем, это не особо отличалось от его обычной манеры разговора.

– Девушка? Какая девушка? – спросил Стайлз с искренним недоумением.

– Ну, тогда жена? – спросил парень еще более неуверенно.

– Что? Откуда ты это взял? Насколько мне известно, я сейчас одинок. Хотя и не из-за отсутствия предложений, должен тебе сказать. Буквально позавчера…

Парень со Щетиной перебил его:

– Серьезно? Ты одинок, и у тебя йорки-пу? И никакой девушки в помине?

– О Господи, то, что у меня собака, похожая на пушистый шарик, не делает меня девчонкой! У меня есть пенис, ясно? Настоящий, клянусь Богом, пенис! Тебе нужно, чтобы я достал его и доказал это?

С некоторым опозданием Стайлз понял, что слишком громко кричал о своих гениталиях: Фанат Фокс-Ньюс посмотрел на него, как на опасного сумасшедшего, и на всякий случай отступил назад, и Стайлз решил, что ему надо упоминать про свой пенис почаще.

Когда он вновь перевел взгляд на хозяина Волка, оказалось, что тот смотрит на Стайлза. И он покраснел. По-настоящему покраснел. Интересненько.

– Нет, я верю тебе. Нет необходимости подвергаться аресту за непристойное поведение ради меня, – что тут скажешь, удачно выкрутился.

Стайлз отдал ему должное – он говорил почти спокойно, не позволив быстро исчезающему румянцу повлиять на его голос, и он всерьез начал подумывать о том, чтобы совершить что-нибудь, стоящее ареста за непристойное поведение, но, поразмыслив, отказался от этой идеи. Стайлз готов был допустить, что этот великолепный экземпляр человеческой породы может интересоваться мужчинами, но определенно не собирался давить на него. Это никогда ничем хорошим не заканчивается.

– Ну, тогда ладно. Пенис остается в штанах, а ты признаешь, что Твистер – офигенная собака, какую любой мускулистый парень вроде тебя будет счастлив иметь. Итак, поскольку мы уже поговорили про мой пенис, я думаю, что должен назвать свое имя. Я Стайлз.

Обычно люди в собачьем парке не заморачиваются с именами (ограничиваясь кличками питомцев), но этот парень возбудил его интерес.

– Дерек, – ответил тот. Это, по-видимому, исчерпало лимит его общительности на день, поскольку он продолжил:

– Мы уходим. Увидимся, – он позвал Волка, который послушно подбежал к нему и терпеливо ждал, пока Дерек пристегнет поводок к ошейнику – естественно, Волк был идеально воспитан и выдрессирован. Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, кроме как начать процесс поимки Твистер, за которым наверняка последует множество попыток удержать ее в руках достаточно долго для того, чтобы пристегнуть поводок.

Но это могло подождать, пока Стайлз полюбуется на задницу Дерека, уходящего прочь. Хммм. У него язык не поворачивался осуждать женщин, пытавшихся привлечь внимание Дерека, хоть он и считал, что с их стороны глупо ввязываться в заведомо безнадежное дело. Он никогда, ни за что и ни при каких обстоятельствах не последует тем же неразумным путем. Даже за такой задницей, как эта. Стайлз мечтательно вздохнул и пошел ловить своего неадекватного щенка.

Глава 3

На следующей неделе Дерек все чаще садился на скамью рядом со Стайлзом. Он все еще односложно отвечал на безумолчную болтовню Стайлза, но тот был не слишком-то против. Он вел с Дереком беседы с рейтингом G, подходящие для собачьего парка. Но понемногу у них заканчивались темы для разговоров, которые не включали бы в себя немного личной информации, за исключением методов дрессировки собак.

Возможность появилась, когда с Дереком попыталась заговорить симпатичная владелица корги. Нет, она не была назойлива и не нарушала правил приличия. Но на все ее попытки завязать разговор Дерек отвечал односложно, отводя взгляд до тех пор, пока она не ушла.

– Полегче, приятель. У тебя что, сумасшедшая подружка, готовая убить любую женщину, что заговорит с тобой? Или ты не переносишь женщин в принципе? О Боже, ты поэтому ненавидишь Твистер?

– Не будь идиотом, – огрызнулся Дерек. Но Стайлз не обиделся – по меркам Дерека возмущенное фырканье тоже приравнивалось к разговору. – Я не ненавижу Твистер, я не ненавижу женщин, и у меня нет девушки. Я просто не люблю… общаться с людьми.

– Что, серьезно? – спросил Стайлз. Возможно, если бы он очень постарался, эта фраза смогла бы прозвучать еще более саркастично, но он не был в этом до конца уверен. – Так зачем ты вообще приходишь сюда?

– Волку полезно бывать среди других людей. Я хочу быть уверен, что он хорошо социализирован.

– О. Ну, отлично. Знаешь, меня бесит, что у тебя всегда есть разумные ответы на все мои подколки.

– Ну, прости, – Стайлз прекрасно расслышал мысленно добавленное «хотя мне и не за что просить прощения», последовавшее за этим «извинением».

– Тогда я оставляю тебя в покое. Я понимаю намеки, – Стайлз начал подниматься с лавки – он был слишком навязчив, когда учился в колледже (да, Лидия), и не собирался вновь сворачивать на эту дорожку.

Прежде чем он заметил движение, рука Дерека дернулась к его предплечью, но остановилась, так и не прикоснувшись по-настоящему.

– Ты мне не мешаешь, – сказал он так, будто не хотел этого произносить. Стайлз сел на место.

– Боже, вот так комплимент, – но на самом деле он знал, что так и есть. – Ну, и кем ты работаешь, если можешь весь день ни с кем не разговаривать?

– Я механик, – у Стайлза тут же возникло внезапное видение Дерека в рабочем фартуке и джинсах, с провоцирующими на грязные мысли потеками масла на одежде и коже.

– Ну конечно же! – поскольку жизнь несправедлива, Дерек просто обязан был иметь сексуальную профессию. Хотя теперь, когда Стайлз об этом задумался, любая профессия Дерека показалась бы ему сексуальной. – Но, как правило, даже механики время от времени должны разговаривать с людьми, – заметил он.

– Моя сестра занимается всей офисной работой и общается с клиентами. Я имею дело только с машинами. А что насчет тебя? Ты студент?– вопрос прозвучал так, будто Стайлз должен был просто кивнуть в ответ.  
Да, это университетский городок, но все же!

– Ээ, нет. Я инженер-программист, – Стайлз не слишком старался спрятать свое раздражение вопросом, но должно быть, это удалось ему лучше, чем он думал, поскольку Дерек продолжил:

– Ты не выглядишь достаточно взрослым, чтобы хотя бы закончить школу.

– О Господи, ты думаешь, что я шестнадцатилетняя девочка. Это действительно происходит. Мне тридцать! Тридцать, и у меня есть степень магистра и работа. Тебе и всем зазнайкам в этом городе необходимо принять это к сведению. Если хочешь, я могу показать свои водительские права, чтобы снова не переводить разговор на обнаженку. Что я в любом случае уже сделал.

Чертова борода, которая отказывается расти. Если бы Стайлз не выглядел так глупо с жидкими клочками волос на подбородке, он совершенно точно обзавелся бы какой-нибудь растительностью на лице.

Дерек открыл было рот, но Стайлз перебил его:

– И если ты снова скажешь что-нибудь по поводу того, какая у меня собака, клянусь Богом, я… я… дам Твистер пописать на твою кожаную куртку! – это была довольно жалкая угроза, но он не очень хорошо соображал рядом с этим парнем.

Дерек закрыл рот, и Стайлз перевел дух.

Они воспользовались мгновением раздраженного перемирия, чтобы посмотреть на своих собак, и увидели, что Твистер лижет нос Волку, наклонившемуся пониже, чтобы она могла дотянуться.

– О Господи, это самая милая вещь, которую я когда-либо видел – почему я не снимаю это на видео? – Стайлз рванул к собакам со своей камерой, но естественно, как только они это заметили, то убежали играть.

Сев назад, Стайлз решил воспользоваться моментом.

– На следующей неделе парк будет закрыт на уборку, может, ты захочешь встретиться, чтобы поиграть? – спросил он.  
Дерек повернулся к нему с удивленным выражением на лице.

– Ты приглашаешь меня «поиграть»? – кавычки в речи Дерека, казалось, можно было пощупать пальцами.

Стайлз не слишком высоко оценил попытку Дерека изобразить шок и возмущение. Он был уверен, что идея «поиграть вместе» – что бы ни имелось в виду, теперь это действительно звучало несколько пошло – ему понравилась.

– Нет, извращенец. Я спрашиваю, не хочешь ли ты встретиться, чтобы Волк и Твистер могли поиграть друг с другом.

– О, – Дерек задумался, рассматривая парочку. – Да, наверное, это было бы здорово.

– Скажем, в шесть часов, на площадке за парком? Нам придется не спускать их с поводков, но это лучше, чем ничего.

– Ладно, – Дерек встал и направился к выходу вместе с Волком.

Но прежде чем он успел уйти слишком далеко, Стайлз добавил:

– Кроме того, я не приглашаю натуралов на свидания, ни в шутку, ни всерьез, – Стайлз решил, что это удачный ход – он ввернул идею о свиданиях и при этом пояснил, что не собирается преследовать Дерека, если тот не интересуется парнями, на случай, если он занервничает из-за этого.

Дерек просто хмыкнул, не оглядываясь, и ушел. Стайлз вздохнул. Вот так вот.

Глава 4

Когда Стайлз прибыл на оговоренное место, Волк уже разгуливал там без поводка. Стайлзу и в голову бы не пришло отпустить Твистер. Это был рецепт катастрофы.

Подойдя к Дереку, он увидел, что тот держит два стаканчика из «Старбакса». Дерек молча вручил ему один из них.

– Спасибо. Это так… мило с твоей стороны.

– Я могу быть милым, – немного обиженно ответил Дерек.

– Хммм, – с сомнением в голосе сказал Стайлз.

Он воспользовался моментом и сделал глоток прежде, чем Твистер устала от попыток привлечь внимание Дерека и повернулась к Волку. Она дернулась вперед всем своим двухкилограммовым телом, потянув за поводок, и поскольку Стайлз не ожидал этого (что было довольно глупо), он тут же споткнулся. После чего произошло радостное воссоединение Твистер и Волка, включающее в себя многочисленные прыжки и наскоки (ну, ладно, Твист наскакивала, а Волк позволял ей), и Стайлз понял, что в их плане были недостатки, поскольку он прыгал вместе с ней, отчаянно пытаясь не позволить поводку запутаться, и ничуть в этом не преуспевая. Стакан с кофе в другой руке не очень-то помогал сохранять равновесие и угрожал пролиться.

Дерек засмеялся. По-настоящему засмеялся. Стайлз чуть не выронил стаканчик, когда обернулся на звук и увидел, что Дерек все еще улыбается.

– Кто ты и что ты сделал с Дереком? – спросил он, улыбаясь в ответ.

– Ой, заткнись, – фыркнул Дерек. – Похоже, мы не продумали этот момент. Ты уверен, что не можешь спустить ее с поводка хотя бы ненадолго?

– Если она отойдет на пять шагов, я могу никогда не найти ее. Она не приходит, когда ее зовут. Не ко мне, во всяком случае – возможно, если бы ты пообещал уделить ей пару секунд своего внимания, она бы прибежала.

– Ладно. Я, ээээ… живу недалеко отсюда, и у меня есть огороженный двор. Если это не слишком странно, ты мог бы просто прийти ко мне, чтобы они могли поиграть там.

Стайлз был не совсем уверен, что это хорошая идея: последнее, что ему было нужно – это узнать Дерека как человека, а не как свою недостижимую мечту из собачьего парка. Но это определенно был план получше, чем потерять Твист или продолжать удерживать ее на поводке. И он согласился.

Десять минут спустя они оказались на ухоженном заднем дворе (Стайлз начал представлять, как Дерек стрижет лужайку, и остановил себя, прежде чем опозорится). Они позволили собакам играть около получаса, и Дерек даже время от времени принимал участие в болтовне Стайлза. Когда собаки начали просто смотреть, как им кидают мяч, вместо того, чтобы гоняться за ним, Стайлз решил, что пора уходить.

– Есть шанс, что Твист не будет вести себя сегодня вечером как капризный ребенок. Или нет, поскольку я только что сам себя сглазил, но все равно это было здорово.

– Да, – ответил Дерек. – Волку она очень нравится.

– Возможно, нам стоит сделать это снова?

– Я не могу завтра вечером, но свободен в пятницу.

– У меня работа, в пятницу я освобожусь не раньше половины девятого, – сказал Стайлз.

– Ну, если хочешь, можешь просто прийти с ней попозже, – предложил Дерек.

«Это прогулка с собаками, – напомнил себе Стайлз. - Несмотря на вечер пятницы, это не свидание».

– Разве ты не встречаешься с какой-нибудь хорошенькой девушкой? – в действительности Стайлз понятия не имел, почему произнес это. Он определенно не собирался этого говорить.

Дерек нахмурился.

– Ладно, ладно! – Стайлз поднял руки в знак капитуляции. – Увидимся.

Волк выглядел так, как будто сейчас заплачет, когда Твистер посеменила прочь.

***  
Стайлз слегка нервничал весь день в пятницу, повторяя себе, что лучшее, что он может сделать, это вести себя как обычно.  
Ну, настолько, насколько возможно, поэтому он не приехал ровно в половину девятого и не стал переодеваться после работы. Футболка с графическим рисунком, джинсы и рубашка из фланели – он чокнутый компьютерщик, и отсутствие дресс-кода – это один из больших плюсов его работы.

В прошлый раз Стайлз не попал в дом Дерека, они сразу прошли на задний двор, но теперь он позвонил в дверь, пока Твистер взволнованно подпрыгивала у его ног, очевидно, почуяв Волка.

Когда Дерек открыл дверь, он выглядел как обычно, за вычетом кожаной куртки. Очевидно, что он не носил ее дома, но все равно казалось странным видеть Дерека без нее.

Дом, скромно, но красиво обставленный, выглядел аккуратным и чистым. Стайлз подумал о своей квартире, с кучами барахла повсюду, за исключением пола (Твистер не могла сама запрыгнуть на мебель или на стол, если он не помогал ей). Он даже задал себе вопрос, не заправляет ли Дерек постель каждый день.

Стайлз отцепил поводок Твистер (что было непросто, поскольку она, кажется, не понимала, что чем сильнее тянет, тем сложнее ее освободить), которая в исступлении от радости бегала взад и вперед между Дереком и Волком. Дерек наклонился к ней, погладил и улыбнулся, и Стайлз почувствовал, как у него потеплело в груди. Ох, плохо дело, подумал он.

– Хочешь пива? – спросил его Дерек.

Стайлз понимал, что ему стоило бы отказаться, поскольку он и так слишком нервничает для того, чтобы вести себя адекватно. Но ему нравилось пиво, и это был вечер пятницы, так что – какого черта. Они взяли по бутылке и сели на диван, наблюдая, как резвятся собаки. Точнее, Твист резвилась, а Волк выглядел довольным и забавлялся ее выходками.

За одной бутылкой последовала вторая, потом еще несколько, и вскоре Стайлз обнаружил, что из-за пива, или из-за того, что был у себя дома, Дерек казался более расслабленным и разговорчивым, чем Стайлз когда-либо его видел. Стайлз узнал о племяннике, назвавшем Волка, о сестре Дерека, о его работе в мастерской, о том, что он уже отремонтировал в доме и какие еще переделки планирует.

Он настолько отвлекся на Дерека, что не заметил, когда собаки перестали шуметь, но вскоре этот факт пробился сквозь его сознание – он довольно хорошо натренировался следить за тем, где находится Твистер и что она делает в любой момент времени. Он вскочил на ноги и заглянул за диван, игнорируя изумление Дерека, и обнаружил там двух спящих собак – Твистер, в виде ее обычного маленького шарика, и Волка, свернувшегося вокруг нее так, словно они обнимались.

Точнее, они спали до того, как Стайлз вскочил, но обе слегка подняли головы, как бы говоря, «да, чем мы можем вам помочь?» после чего опустили их и снова закрыли глаза.

– О, Господи, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Дерек, ты должен это видеть. Можно ли быть еще милее?

– Нет, по правде говоря, я думаю, что милее некуда, – признал Дерек.

Стайлз достал телефон и начал делать многочисленные фото, когда Дерек выпалил:

– Ты думаешь, что я натурал.

Стайлз медленно сел на диван. У него бешено колотилось сердце, и он был не совсем уверен, что знает, что на это ответить.

– Ну, так я не натурал, ясно? Я может, не развешиваю радужные флаги по своему жилищу и не покрыт блестками, но я не натурал, – голос Дерека звучал раздраженно, и Стайлз почувствовал себя еще более растерянным.

– Ну и?..– сказал он.

– Я просто подумал… неважно, – Дерек отвернулся, румянец медленно разливался по его щекам, и казалось, что легкость, возникшая между ними в последние несколько часов, исчезает на глазах.

– Думал… что? – спросил Стайлз мягко. Выпитое им пиво в сочетании с адреналином, выработавшемся в нем благодаря этому разговору, придало ему смелости. – Думал, что я могу быть заинтересован?

Румянец на лице Дерека стал еще ярче, и было очевидно, что он вот-вот окончательно замкнется в себе.

– Я не знаю, – сказал он. – Слушай, я думаю, ты должен… – Стайлз понял, что слово «уйти» будет следующим, и перебил его:

– Ну, ты был прав. Я заинтересован.

Дерек повернулся, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, и по правде говоря, он не выглядел менее растерянным, чем до этого. Стайлз поднял руку и прикоснулся к щеке Дерека – ему давным-давно хотелось потрогать щетину – и прежде чем он осознал это, губы Дерека оказались поверх его, а сам он лежал спиной на диване, прижатый сверху Дереком.

Стайлз знал, что им не следовало торопиться – к этому моменту он уже понял, что ему нравится Дерек, и хотел посмотреть, возможно ли между ними нечто большее, чем одна или несколько ночей секса. Дерек казался непростым парнем, с которым мудрее было бы поговорить перед тем, как упасть в постель. Но губы Дерека были теплыми и фантастически двигались поверх его собственных, Стайлз чувствовал его мускулистые плечи и спину под тонким слоем ткани. И Стайлз был всего лишь человеком, поэтому он на время отбросил в сторону свои сомнения, так же как футболку Дерека, которую стащил с него, чтобы почувствовать обнаженную кожу под своими ладонями. Дерек приподнялся, ровно настолько, чтобы не мешать ему, и вновь склонился к Стайлзу, прижимаясь к нему бедрами. Стайлз застонал, и тут же услышал сердитое тявканье.

Оказалось, что собаки вылезли из-за дивана и уставились на них, что определенно не способствовало сексу. Дерек явно думал так же, поскольку поднялся и увел Стайлза в спальню, плотно закрыв за собой дверь и оставив собак снаружи. Затем он помог Стайлзу справиться с его рубашкой и футболкой, и прижал его к двери, целуя шею, проводя руками по бокам и груди, и игнорируя жалобное царапанье и скулеж с другой стороны двери.

Стайлз подтолкнул его по направлению к кровати – заправленной, заметил он – и только умудрился хорошенько ухватить Дерека за задницу, как тот расстегнул свой ремень и стянул джинсы. Более разумная часть Стайлза была почти готова дать задний ход, говоря, что он может пожалеть об этом завтра, но он увидел перед собой член Дерека, уже довольно твердый, и его рука инстинктивно потянулась к нему. Когда он услышал звук, изданный Дереком в ответ, все умные мысли вылетели у него из головы.

Стайлз и ахнуть не успел, как остался без штанов на кровати с Дереком, который под одеждой оказался именно таким, как он представлял. Стайлз должен был бы чувствовать себя неловко, учитывая контраст между их телами, но Дерек настолько увлеченно целовал ему кожу и трогал руками, что было сложно переживать по этому поводу.

– Что… как… чего ты хочешь? – спросил Дерек, шепча ему в ухо.

– Что угодно. Все, что хочешь ты, – ответил Стайлз, вцепляясь в Дерека и одновременно выгибаясь ему навстречу.

– Можно… можно мне тебя трахнуть? – в голосе Дерека звучала непривычная неуверенность, но Стайлзу и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы его мозг закоротило.

– Да, – сказал он, потом, подумав, что должен показать больше энтузиазма по поводу этой идеи, вновь открыл рот, но не смог подобрать слов и просто повторил: – Да.

Стайлз знал, это глупо, но он не мог не задуматься о том, с каким количеством людей Дерек делал это до него, когда тот вытащил смазку и презервативы из прикроватной тумбочки. Не то чтобы Стайлз не одобрял случайные связи или рассчитывал стать для Дерека единственным, но ему хотелось чего-то большего, чем просто секс. И он понятия не имел, нужно ли Дереку то же самое, или он всего-то хочет по-быстрому перепихнуться. Но Стайлз понимал, что уже слишком поздно задавать вопросы, а может быть, просто боялся ответа.

Дерек по-прежнему нависал над ним, он лизал и кусал шею Стайлза, одновременно с этим медленно вставляя в него смазанный палец, а после и два, и три. Все это время тело Дерека двигалось вместе с его пальцами, волнообразно вжимаясь тазом в бедра Стайлза и оставляя повсюду на его коже следы смазки.

В конце концов, Стайлз стал умолять, и Дерек, поцеловав его, натянул презерватив. Стайлз был готов заплакать от облегчения, когда Дерек наконец-то вошел в него. Потребовалось постыдно короткое время, прежде чем Стайлз начал стонать, впиваясь ногтями в спину Дерека, готовый вот-вот кончить. Дерек попадал в нужное место внутри него в идеальном ритме, и Стайлз ничего не мог поделать, кроме как позволить этому случиться. Он был бы смущен этим фактом, если бы Дерек вскоре не последовал за ним.

Несколько прекрасных минут они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу и медленно восстанавливая дыхание. А после возникла неизбежная в таких случаях неловкость. Стайлз, не будучи большим спецом по одноразовым связям, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. На самом деле, он не слишком много знал о разговорах после секса и прочих тонкостях постельного этикета.

– Полагаю, мне пора уходить? – По правде говоря, Стайлз надеялся, что Дерек предложит ему остаться. Потому что хотел этого – он думал, что после ночи в обнимку смог бы справиться с неловкостью за завтраком.

– Думаю, да, – ответил Дерек.

Через несколько секунд он ослабил свою хватку достаточно, чтобы Стайлз мог встать. Он чувствовал себя довольно неуютно, надевая белье и штаны, все еще будучи липким и растянутым, но можно будет кинуть белье в стирку и принять душ, как только попадет домой. Теперь, когда было решено, что он уходит, Стайлз не хотел задерживаться дольше необходимого.

Он поднял с пола футболку и двинулся к двери, но Дерек, по-прежнему голый, схватил его за руку и притянул к себе, достаточно близко, чтобы дотронуться до него, не вставая. Дерек поцеловал его еще раз, медленно и нежно, но в этом поцелуе не чувствовалось что-то большее, чем вежливое прощание. Когда Дерек отпустил его, Стайлз наклонился для последнего быстрого поцелуя, после чего направился к двери и открыл ее.

Две собаки, сидевшие под дверью, уставились на него. Стайлз никогда раньше не видел такого осуждения в глазах Твистер. Волк выглядел не намного лучше, но казался скорее измученным, нежели раздраженным. Прежде чем Стайлз успел среагировать, Твистер оказалась на кровати – раньше она никогда не прыгала так высоко, у нее была маленькая лестница для собак, которую Стайлз подкупами заставлял ее использовать – и попыталась лизнуть Дерека в нос. Волк повел себя более воспитанно. Он вошел в комнату и улегся рядом с Дереком после того, как тот поймал Твистер и вручил ее Стайлзу.

– Ох, прости, – сказал тот. – Увидимся?  
– Ага, – сказал Дерек, и Стайлз не мог сказать, звучал ли его голос печально, или равнодушно, или полусонно.

В гостиной он надел футболку на себя и поводок на Твистер, и входная дверь захлопнулась за его спиной.

Глава 5

Лишь утром следующего дня Стайлз достаточно собрался с духом, чтобы отправить Дереку нейтральное сообщение, напоминающее о своем существовании, а также о том, что он нравится Стайлзу – и понял, что у него нет даже блядского телефонного номера. А собачий парк был все еще закрыт. Стайлз подумал, что просто появиться у Дерека под дверью – это будет слишком, так что вздохнул, упал назад в постель и прикрыл рукой глаза.

Несколько дней спустя, когда вновь открылся собачий парк, Стайлз увидел Дерека в его обычное время. Но тот не сказал ему и двух слов и вскоре после этого ушел, несмотря на печальные взгляды, которыми обменялись на прощание Волк и Твистер.

В тот же вечер Стайлз позвонил Лидии. После того как он рассказал ей всю историю, она надолго замолчала.

– То есть, ты говоришь мне, что этот супер сексуальный парень постоянно страдает от излишнего внимания других людей, из-за того, что хорошо выглядит? – в конце концов спросила она.

– Э, ну да, – ответил Стайлз, не совсем понимая, к чему она ведет. На некоторое время он отодвинулся от телефонной трубки, чтобы наорать на Твист, которая играла в «лай-пока-Стайлз-не-обратит-на-тебя-внимание-а-затем-убегай».

– И вы с ним общались, даже когда не думали, что будете спать друг с другом, – продолжила Лидия.

– Да…

– А потом вы переспали, и сразу же после этого ты сказал, что должен идти.

– Ладно, признаю, в твоем изложении это звучит гораздо хуже, чем мне поначалу показалось.

– Стайлз, ты дебил. У этого парня эмоциональные проблемы – ты говорил, что он почти не разговаривает с людьми?

– Ну, да, но…

– Не оправдывайся, а просто скажи ему, что он тебе нравится. Мой Бог, вы, простые смертные, так утомляете.

– Ха-ха, – саркастически усмехнулся Стайлз, но втайне был восхищен и немного напуган ее способностью читать людей. – Значит, ты не думаешь, что я просто ему не нравлюсь, или ему со мной скучно, или еще что-то?

– Хм, ну может и так. Знаешь, как это выяснить?

– Как?

– Спросив его! – рявкнула она, а затем повесила трубку.

***  
На следующий день мрачное выражение на лице Дерека не остановило Стайлза – он счел хорошим знаком то, что тот в принципе появился в парке. К счастью, в этот день там было не слишком много народа, и Дерек по-прежнему был достаточно пугающим, чтобы они могли рассчитывать на уединение.

– Слушай, на прошлой неделе… мы не должны были этого делать, – начал Стайлз, и Дерек еще больше напрягся. – Блядь, я не в этом смысле. Я имел в виду… ты хочешь снова потусоваться со мной?

Дерек посмотрел на него с подозрением.

– Потусоваться? – переспросил он.

– Ага, ну, типа, пообщаться? Мы могли бы вновь использовать собак в качестве предлога, если ты хочешь. Например, эээ… – он отчаянно пытался придумать, чем они могли бы заняться, чтобы у Стайлза не было соблазна залезть ему в штаны. – Пойти погулять в каком-нибудь людном месте?

– Серьезно? Ты боишься, что я наброшусь на тебя? Мне не показалось, что в прошлый раз ты был против.

Стайлз замер от изумления, когда на него внезапно снизошло озарение.

– Ебаное дерьмо, в общении с людьми я ничуть не лучше тебя, – выдохнул он в ужасе.

Дерек сделал движение, чтобы уйти, но Стайлз поймал его за руку и постарался последовать совету Лидии наилучшим образом.

– Ладно, слушай: ты мне нравишься, – он посмотрел вокруг, надеясь, что ни один из любопытных завсегдатаев парка не подслушивает его искреннее признание. – Я хочу узнать тебя получше. И хотя на прошлой неделе было… весело в том смысле, по поводу которого не стоит распространяться в общественном месте, но мне кажется, это только все усложнило. Так что, могу я узнать твой номер, и не хочешь ли ты потусить на следующих выходных?

Волк смотрел на Дерека с таким же ожиданием, как и Стайлз. Дерек по-прежнему выглядел нерешительно.

– Парочка моих друзей приезжает в город на выходные, и мы собираемся немного развлечься, хочешь присоединиться? Ох, дерьмо, ты же не любишь общаться с людьми, это была плохая…

– Да, – сказал Дерек.

– Да? Ты понимаешь, что мы не сможем взять с собой собак? – у Стайлза было такое чувство, что ему нужно внести ясность, поскольку не ожидал такого поворота событий.

– Ты запишешь мой номер или планируешь его просто запомнить? – спросил Дерек, который почти улыбался.

Стайлз вытащил свой телефон.

Глава 6

В пятницу Стайлз отправился в аэропорт, чтобы забрать Лидию и Эрику. Они едва дождались, пока он приведет в порядок запасную кровать и диван в гостевой спальне, чтобы тут же начать допрос с пристрастием. До этого момента Стайлз не очень хорошо понимал, насколько плохой была идея пригласить Дерека.

– Не нужно задавать мне вопросы, вы увидитесь с ним лично сегодня вечером, – сказал он.

Дьявольские улыбки, продемонстрированные обеими девушками, были устрашающи.

К тому времени, когда они втроем направились в бар, где должны были встретиться со Скоттом и Эллисон – другом детства Стайлза и его женой, – Стайлз уже подумывал о том, чтобы написать Дереку, чтобы тот не приходил, но Лидия отобрала его телефон.

– Никаких фоток членов? Ты меня разочаровываешь, – сказала она. – Мой Бог, все, что у тебя тут есть – это Твистер. И она же с другой собакой.

– О! Это Волк. Они ужасно милые вместе. На прошлой неделе они так мило обнимались… – Стайлз прервался, когда заметил на лице Лидии брезгливую гримасу. – Да ладно, вы ведете себя ещё хуже, когда говорите о детях.

– Да, потому что они на самом деле человеческие существа, – заметила Эрика, у которой уже было двое детей с ее партнером, Бойдом, и она была готова рассказать любому, кто соглашался слушать, что хочет еще.

– Твистер не пререкается со мной, она никогда не вырастет и не оставит меня. Кроме того, если она сводит меня с ума, я могу просто запереть ее в клетку и уйти из дома. Я слышал, что такое обращение с детьми не одобряется. Поэтому раз и навсегда выбираю собак, спасибо.

***

Они устроились за столиком рядом с баром, и благодаря этому Стайлз смог наблюдать прибытие Дерека. На мотоцикле. На гребаном мотоцикле. В результате он был слишком занят тем, что хватал воздух открытым ртом и пытался проконтролировать свое абсолютно неуместное возбуждение, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, когда Дерек подошел к столу.

Что было супер неловко, поскольку кто-то должен был представить его. Дерек стоял, выжидающе глядя на Стайлза. Лидия просто наслаждалась шоу, так что Скотт сжалился над Стайлзом и, убедившись, что это действительно Дерек, познакомил его с остальными.

Дерек успел усесться напротив Стайлза, когда тот, наконец, обрел способность говорить.

– Позволю себе заметить, что ты возмутительно сексуально смотришься на мотоцикле.

На лице Дерека появилось изумленное выражение, и он смутился, но когда увидел, что друзья Стайлза от души веселятся, то ограничился тем, что сказал:

– Ты такой странный.

– Так вы, парни, недавно вместе, – предположила Эрика. – Иначе бы ты так не удивлялся.

– Ой, ладно вам, даже не пытайтесь сделать вид, что хоть у кого-то из вас не встал так же, как и у меня. Или как там у женщин, – ответил Стайлз.

Скотт посмотрел на него с ужасом, в то время как Эллисон покраснела. Лидия и Эрика абсолютно не смутились.

– Стайлз, – прорычал Дерек через стол.

– Оооох, какой темпераментный. Он, должно быть, хорош в постели, – прокомментировала Эрика.

Выражение лица Дерека из смущенного превратилось в страдающее.

– Если ты на это ответишь, Стайлз, клянусь Богом, я никогда не заговорю с тобой снова, – предупредил он.

– Так Стайлз мог бы ответить, хм? Значит, вы уже переспали, – заключила Лидия.

– О, Господи, прекратите! – сказал Скотт, который оказался самым милым из всех, когда дошло до дела.

Дерек явно собрался больше не открывать рот, если этот допрос продолжится, а Стайлз слишком опасался реакции Эрики и Лидии, чтобы это прекратить.

К счастью, Эллисон, которую Стайлз любил всем сердцем и считал идеальным партнером для Скотта, пришла им на помощь. Она спросила Эрику о ее детях, несмотря на то что тема была несколько болезненной для нее, поскольку они со Скоттом без особого успеха пытались зачать ребенка, но это был беспроигрышный способ сменить тему разговора, и Дерек, и Стайлз получили перерыв.

Стайлз пытался прошептать слова извинения, но Дерек все еще выглядел слегка ошеломленным и не заметил этого. Когда он решил, что Лидия и Эрика достаточно отвлеклись, Стайлз перегнулся через стол и негромко сказал:

– Я и не знал, что у тебя есть мотоцикл.

– Мы встречались только у меня дома и на собачьей площадке. Ты же не думаешь, что у меня есть коляска, чтобы возить в ней Волка, – Стайлз тут же представил Волка в очках, шлеме и развевающемся на ветру веселеньком шарфе, и рассмеялся. Эрика подозрительно посмотрела на Стайлза, но он откинулся назад и постарался изобразить невинность.

В конце концов Скотт, Дерек и Эрика вступили в жаркую дискуссию о сравнительных достоинствах различных видов спорта, и с этого момента вечер стал гораздо приятнее.

В одиннадцать тридцать Дерек встал из-за стола, объяснив, что ему рано вставать на работу. Стайлз предложил проводить его и бросил несколько убийственных взглядов на своих друзей, в ответ на их двусмысленные ухмылки.

Снаружи было прохладно, но, казалось, Дерек этого не заметил.

– Спасибо, что пришел. Я знаю, что поначалу они производят ужасное впечатление, но я рад, что ты познакомился с моими друзьями, – сказал ему Стайлз.

– Это было… нормально. Я не могу честно сказать, что хорошо, но… Я правильно понял, что только Эллисон и Скотт живут здесь постоянно? Они мне понравились.

Стайлз рассмеялся:

– Да, тебе не стоит беспокоиться насчет Лидии и Эрики, которые могут явиться к тебе в любое время дня и ночи, чтобы устроить допрос. Ну, наверное, нет, – он продолжил, делая вид, что не заметил испуг в глазах Дерека: – Наша компания собирается завтра в Филадельфию с ночевкой, так что мы с тобой не увидимся пару дней. Но я буду в парке в понедельник – может, погуляем вместе?

– Да, это было бы здорово, – Дерек поколебался и уточнил: – А куда ты денешь Твистер?

– Скотт и Эллисон пообещали, что зайдут ко мне, чтобы выгулять ее и покормить. А что?

– Ну, я тут подумал… Может, я взял бы ее к себе, пока тебя нет?

Стайлз разинул рот от изумления:

– Но ты же ее ненавидишь!

– Я уже говорил тебе, что не ненавижу ее. Кроме того, я думаю, Волку это понравится.

– Ей определенно понравится. Ты уверен, что не против? С ней может быть хлопотно.

– Уверен. Это всего лишь два дня.

– Спасибо, это так мило с твоей стороны, – с некоторым сомнением в голосе сказал Стайлз. – Ну, тогда я заеду утром, чтобы забросить ее? В районе восьми нормально?

– Это прекрасно. Увидимся утром, – затем, не заботясь о том, что они стоят посреди улицы, Дерек наклонился и поцеловал  
Стайлза.

Поцелуй был быстрый, нежный и сладкий.

– Пока, – сказал он, сел на мотоцикл и уехал прочь.

Лидии и Эрике пришлось стучать по стеклу, чтобы вырвать Стайлза из ступора, в который он впал. Когда он вновь вошел в бар и сел на место, то был встречен громким взрывом аплодисментов, к которым присоединился даже Скотт. Предатель.

Глава 7

Когда Стайлз заехал к Дереку в воскресенье вечером, чтобы забрать Твистер, тот открыл дверь в джинсах и потрепанной майке, что было просто нечестно.

– Как она себя вела? Ты все еще ее ненавидишь? – спросил Стайлз, в то время как Твистер праздновала возвращение любимого хозяина, прыгая и дергаясь у его ног так энергично, что в конце концов потеряла равновесие и упала.

– Еще раз: я не ненавижу ее, и с ней все в порядке. Я следовал всем твоим инструкциям, отпечатанным на четырех страницах.

«Дерек весьма хорош, когда пытается быть саркастичным, – подумал Стайлз. – Это так сексуально».

– Я не очень часто оставляю ее с другими людьми. Это заставляет меня нервничать! – Стайлз пытался оправдать себя, хотя и знал, что это смешно.

Пока его нет поблизости, Твистер ведет себя как ангел. Даже его отец убежден, что она самое совершенное существо на планете.

Дерек вручил ему сумку с вещами, которые Стайлз принес вместе с Твистер – сумка была в три раза тяжелее и как минимум в шесть раз больше, чем она. Когда Стайлз начал надевать на Твистер поводок, Волк выжидающе посмотрел на него, как будто тоже собирался на прогулку.

– Ну… увидимся завтра? – спросил Стайлз.

Он был не слишком уверен, надо ли целовать Дерека на прощание, поскольку они были не на свидании, к тому же ему казалось супер неловким целовать его через порог, едва войдя в дом.

– Ага, – сказал Дерек. – Увидимся.

Твистер, должно быть, так радовалась возвращению Стайлза, что это отвлекло ее от расставания с Волком, но они услышали его жалобный всхлип из дома, пока шли к машине.

Когда Стайлз увидел Дерека в парке на следующий день, тот уже сидел на скамье, вместо того чтобы, как обычно, нелюдимо прятаться в углу. Выглядел он не лучшим образом. Твистер добралась до него раньше Стайлза, и Дерек немного оживился, пока трепал ее шерстку.

– Похоже, у тебя был тяжелый день, – сказал Стайлз.

– Хм, спасибо. – Дерек поднял бровь. Очень выразительную бровь.

– Не волнуйся, даже если ты дерьмово выглядишь, девушки из собачьего парка сделают на тебя стойку, – сказал Стайлз, не сводя глаз с блондинки с гончей.

Она начала понемногу приближаться – очевидно, Дерек, разговаривающий со Стайлзом, казался более доступным, чем обычно. Дерек повернулся в направлении взгляда Стайлза и хмуро посмотрел на женщину, которая тут же ретировалась. Стайлз не мог не испытывать по этому поводу удовлетворение, хотя и понимал, что это неправильно.

– Волк не давал мне спать всю ночь, никак не мог успокоиться, – сказал Дерек, – он не вел себя так плохо с тех пор, как был щенком.

Стайлз посмотрел на Волка. Тот определенно выглядел лучше Дерека и явно был в полном восторге от того, что видит Твистер. Они энергично обнюхивали друг друга, и Волк время от времени покусывал ее за уши.

– Твист, по правде говоря, тоже отвратительно себя вела. Мне пришлось перенести ее подстилку в другую комнату, чтобы хоть немного поспать.

Они уставились друг на друга, и складывалось впечатление, будто Дерек понял, о чем думает Стайлз, поскольку начал хмуриться.

– Я этого не говорил! – Стайлз поднял руки в оборонительном жесте. – Абсолютное совпадение. Они оба будут в порядке сегодня вечером.

А потом внезапно разразилась катастрофа.

– Парни, вы слышали последние новости? Доказано, что Обамакер на самом деле является заговором с целью избавиться от стариков, как это делается в Голландии.

Похоже, Стайлз поставил под сомнение неприступность Дерека. Еще до того, как они осознали это, чокнутый Фанат Фокс-Ньюс и Мужик с Биглями уже стояли рядом со скамьей и пытались вовлечь их в разговор. Вскоре к ним присоединилась блондинка с гончей. Стайлз не был уверен, ненавидит ли он ее из-за этого больше или меньше – она несколько разбавляла разговор, но в то же время понемногу придвигалась все ближе к Дереку.

Между тем, Дерек оскалился на Стайлза, бровями обвиняя его в том, что по его вине оказался вовлечен во все это.

– Так! – Стайлз встал и громко объявил: – Мы как раз собирались уходить.

Дерек не колеблясь ухватился за возможность надеть поводок на Волка, оставив Стайлза разбираться с подозрительными взглядами, которые он навлёк на себя. По всему выходило, что его слова можно рассматривать как публичное заявление о том, что они вместе, хотя Стайлз ничего подобного не планировал. Но если это заставило блондинку отступить, а придурка-заговорщика смутиться настолько, чтобы не начать свои гомофобные тирады, его это устраивало.

Когда они вышли из парка и направились к своим машинам, Стайлз не смог удержаться, чтобы не рассмеяться, и заметил, что Дерек тоже с трудом сдерживает улыбку.

– Так что, ты все еще готов чем-нибудь заняться сегодня вечером? – спросил Стайлз.

– Конечно. Есть идеи?

– Неподалеку есть кафе, куда пускают с собаками. Я подумал, может мы могли бы поужинать?

За ужином Дерек был менее разговорчив, чем у себя дома, но казался вполне довольным своим участием в беседе. Естественно, их постоянно прерывали посетители, желающие погладить их собак – особенно Твист. Один раз очень красивая женщина с веснушками, усыпавшими ее щеки, попыталась превратить свой интерес к Твистер во флирт со Стайлзом. Стайлз мог бы быть разочарован тем, что не получил ее номер телефона, если бы не чувство самодовольства, возникшее у него, когда Дерек уставился на нее и смотрел до тех пор, пока она не ушла.

Это был чудесный вечер. Стайлз припарковался ближе, чем Дерек, и когда они дошли до его машины и попрощались, он решил, что на этот раз поцелуй будет вполне уместен. К несчастью, остановка на углу улицы с двумя собаками на поводке (одна из которых, как обычно, была спокойной, а вторая беснующейся) не слишком-то способствовала романтике.

Они лишь коротко соприкоснулись губами, но тембр голоса, которым Дерек попрощался с ним, не оставлял сомнений в том, что сделает Стайлз, сразу как придет домой.

Идея не спешить – полный отстой.

Глава 8

Эта ночь оказалась ничуть не лучше. Обычно Стайлз позволял Твистер спать на его постели, но та была настолько взвинчена, что пришлось не только посадить ее в коробку, но и отнести в другую комнату. Но и там она издавала настолько несчастные звуки, что ему пришлось выводить ее почти каждый час. Ко всем ее недостаткам, в своей коробке она обычно вела себя спокойно, кроме тех случаев, когда болела. Так что он чувствовал себя очень плохо, оставляя ее там, но в итоге все равно не очень хорошо спал.

Хуже того, он даже не мог подрочить. Казалось неправильным делать это, пока Твистер не спит и пытается привлечь его внимание. Даже вызванного воображением образа Дерека на мотоцикле оказалось недостаточно, чтобы преодолеть эту неловкость.

Следующий день тянулся бесконечно. Уходя с работы, Стайлз чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, что решил пропустить посещение парка в этот день, как бы ни расстраивался по поводу упущенного шанса увидеться. Он написал об этом Дереку, и тот ответил, что тоже не собирался в парк – Волк вел себя все так же плохо, и он хотел бы лечь пораньше.

Как только Стайлз лег в постель, все началось по новой – жалобный скулеж, хныканье, и самое плохое – состояние безумной паники, в которое она впадала, когда что-то шло не так. Она не желала ни пить, ни есть, и явно не хотела в туалет – когда он выводил ее, она тут же бежала к забору и начинала лаять, что определенно добавляло им любви соседей.

Когда на следующее утро, в пятницу, зазвонил будильник, Стайлзу хотелось заплакать – ему удалось заснуть за час до этого. Он подумывал о том, чтобы позвонить на работу и сказаться больным, но ему хотелось уйти от Твист и ее безумия, и предстояло закончить очень важную работу, а времени оставалось в обрез. Он написал Дереку, что снова пропускает парк (хотя и сомневался в разумности этого решения, поскольку оставлять Твист дома, как оказалось, не лучший способ успокоить ее), и получил немного несвязный ответ, что ему не стоит беспокоиться по этому поводу.

Когда Стайлз намекал, что разлука сводит Волка и Твистер с ума, то говорил это не всерьез, но теперь был готов поверить во что угодно.

Когда он заехал домой в обед, чтобы проведать Твистер, она казалась нормальной – естественно, она весь день проспала, счастливая сучка. Он вернулся домой намного позже девяти, сделав достаточно, чтобы успокоить свою совесть по поводу того, что не работает все выходные, и упал в кровать – конечно, зря. Стайлз был настолько измотан, что опасался, что у него могут начаться галлюцинации, и он может отправить Дереку тревожное и неуместное сообщение.

Но Дерек сломался первым, около часа ночи.

«Пожалуйста, просто приезжай, пока я и в самом деле не убил его», – написал он.

Вероятно, ему не стоило садиться за руль, но Стайлз просто схватил Твистер и пошел прямо к машине, не заморачиваясь поводком и наплевав на то, что он был в пижамных штанах, замызганной футболке и шлепанцах.

Ему даже не пришлось стучать в дверь Дерека – та распахнулась, и Твистер вывернулась из его рук, чтобы поприветствовать Волка. Их радостные вопли ударили по мозгам, но он предоставил их самим себе, поскольку Дерек схватил его за руку и потащил в направлении кровати.

Стайлз много думал о том, что они делали в этой кровати, и что бы ему хотелось сделать в будущем. Но когда он увидел мешки под глазами Дерека – такие же, как у него, – и щетину, которая наполовину превратилась в бороду, то наилучшим решением показалось прижаться ногами к ногам Дерека, положить ему руку на бедро и перейти в бессознательное состояние.

***

Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как Стайлз спал с кем-то в постели, не занявшись перед этим сексом. Он не был уверен, что знает, как ему следует поступить – возможно, по правилам приличия он должен был встать пораньше и уйти, оставив Дерека в одиночестве, но собаки вели себя тихо, и ему действительно было похуй на все, кроме сна.

Наступил полдень, когда Стайлз наконец признал, что проснулся. Они с Дереком больше не касались друг друга – в какой-то момент, ночью, они откатились на разные стороны кровати. И Стайлз забрал с собой все одеяло. Упс.

Он встал, пошел в ванную и прополоскал рот, все еще не зная, что ему делать дальше. Ему казалось странным бродить по дому Дерека в одиночку, и он уж точно не хотел будить собак, которые по-прежнему спали на диване, мирно свернувшись калачиком. Сволочи. Поэтому он пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления и вернулся в постель. В конце концов, это не самое худшее место из всех возможных.

Его движения не могли не разбудить Дерека, но они оба готовы были какое-то время делать вид, что еще не проснулись, наслаждаясь дремотой, которая особенно приятна, когда ты наконец-то выспался. В конце концов, Стайлз нарушил тишину.

– Прости, я украл все одеяло. Поделиться с тобой?

Дерек фыркнул.

– Я все равно всегда его сбрасываю, так что не переживай, – тем не менее он взялся за предложенный край одеяла и подвинулся поближе к Стайлзу, по-прежнему не поворачиваясь к нему, в результате чего они почти изобразили парочку ложек.

– Чел, что за хуйня творится с нашими собаками? – спросил Стайлз. – Ведь не может же быть, что они действительно скучают друг по дружке, правильно? У собак такого не бывает.

– Я не знаю. Твистер все еще щенок, но Волку три года – и он никогда раньше не вел себя так.

– Я не могу поверить, что это действительно сработало. Они затихли на… черт, на двенадцать часов! Твистер никогда не затихает на двенадцать часов. Потом ты наверняка найдешь лужу в самом неподходящем месте.

– Если ты не думал, что это сработает, то почему приехал? – Дерек вытянул шею, чтобы увидеть лицо Стайлза, когда тот ответит.

– Я был в отчаянии? – Дерек поднял бровь. Стайлз покраснел. – Ладно, я был в отчаянии, а еще я хотел тебя увидеть.

Дерек перевернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу со Стайлзом, и, ухмыльнувшись, придвинулся ближе, так что его дыхание вызывало мурашки на шее Стайлза.

– Ну, и что мы будем делать? – Стайлз попытался говорить по-деловому, но сильно сомневался, что ему это удалось.

– О, у меня множество идей, – сказал Дерек, прижимаясь к Стайлзу всем телом и упираясь свидетельством увеличивающегося интереса в его ногу.

– Я имел в виду – с собаками! – пояснил Стайлз.

Дерек откинул голову назад и кинул на него взгляд, который буквально кричал: «Серьезно? СЕРЬЕЗНО?»

– Но… мы можем поговорить об этом позже, – добавил Стайлз, и Дерек вновь прижался губами к его шее, заставляя вздрагивать и дрожать.

– Дерек, подожди, разве события не должны развиваться медленно? – Стайлз не сомневался, что чуть позже ему захочется хорошенько отпинать себя за этот вопрос, но он помнил, как не озвучил свои сомнения в прошлый раз, и чем это закончилось.

– Я так не думаю, – сказал ему Дерек, в то время как его губы двигались в такт словам и щекотали шею Стайлза. – Я не любитель секса на одну ночь, и похоже, мы застряли друг с другом надолго.

– Ну спасибо, – проворчал тот, но было довольно трудно выглядеть недовольным, когда рука Дерека начала пробираться под его футболку, легонько пробегая пальцами по позвоночнику.

Стайлз не сомневался, Дерек знает, что он только «за» – на нем были только боксеры, да и пижамные штаны Стайлза не слишком много скрывали. Но они делали все не спеша – медленно прикасались руками, медленно проводили языками по шее друг друга – и это было круто. Неторопливо и горячо. Начало идеального утреннего секса в субботу.

До тех пор пока.

До тех пор пока Твистер (кто же еще, хотя Волк наверняка пособничал преступлению) не начала царапаться в дверь спальни. Вначале они пытались это игнорировать, но собаки прибавили громкость, начав скулить и биться об дверь, а потом Твистер залаяла, жалобно и резко.

В этот момент Стайлз не выдержал и сорвался. Он вылетел из кровати и распахнул дверь.

– Боже мой, что, блядь, с тобой не так? Ты одержима демоном? Сначала ты не даешь мне спать три дня – ТРИ ДНЯ! – а сейчас мешаешь заняться сексом? Я не мог даже подрочить под твой скулеж, и теперь Дерек здесь, а ты решила, что самое время снова начать вести себя как маленькая плаксивая сучка? Иногда я просто не выношу тебя, ты, блядская ноющая, мешающая, бесящая…

Он почувствовал руку на своем плече и оборвал тираду. Дерек выглядел озабоченным. На морде Твистер было ее обычное выражение, которое сопровождало каждый срыв Стайлза – легкое недоумение и нетерпеливое ожидание, пока он закончит свои вопли и сделает то, что ей нужно. Стайлз должен был бы чувствовать себя виноватым из-за того, что орет подобным образом на свою собаку, но той явно все было как с гуся вода.

Он все еще тяжело дышал – из-за того, чем они только что занимались с Дереком, и потому что вышел из себя.

– Так, вот что мы сделаем, – сказал Дерек очень спокойным голосом, каким говорят с детьми и психами. – Я ненадолго выпущу собак погулять и покормлю их. Ты отправишься обратно в постель и сделаешь несколько глубоких вдохов, – он начал толкать Стайлза назад к кровати, пока тот не упал на нее.

– Не двигайся, – Дерек быстро чмокнул его в губы и ушел, забрав с собой собак.  
«Вот дерьмо, – подумал Стайлз. – Теперь я точно в него влюблюсь».

Глава 9

Они провели большую часть субботы в постели. После того как Дерек успокоил собак, они наконец-то сумели заняться неспешным и ленивым сексом выходного дня, а после снова задремали. В конце концов они переместились на диван, где засиделись допоздна за просмотром «Властелина Колец». Волк дремал на полу, прислонившись к ноге Дерека, а Твистер свернулась на коленях Стайлза. Это было пугающе по-домашнему, по правде говоря.

– Что ж, мне надо идти, – сказал Стайлз в час ночи.

Дерек с сомнением посмотрел на собак:

– Думаешь, они дадут нам поспать?

– Мы должны что-то решить. Как бы сильно ты мне не нравился, мы не можем съехаться после того, как встречались всего пару недель.

– Я тебе нравлюсь? – поддразнил Дерек.

– Я думал, на данный момент это очевидно, – сказал Стайлз, краснея и закатывая глаза.

Дерек взял его за руку, притянул назад на диван и навис над ним для быстрого поцелуя.

\- Но… – заколебался Дерек.

– Но что?

– Между нами что-то есть?

– Что-то есть?

– Ну, знаешь, типа, эксклюзивные отношения бойфрендов, – сказал Дерек с непривычным для него выражением неуверенности на лице.

– Ну, я практически не сомневаюсь, что Твистер описает любого другого, кого я приведу домой.

– Очень смешно.

– Прости. Да, это звучит неплохо, – сказал Стайлз, придвигаясь, чтобы вновь поцеловать Дерека.

К удивлению Стайлза Твистер дала ему поспать этой ночью. Впоследствии Дерек и Стайлз обнаружили, что если позволить собакам видеться хотя бы недолго каждый день, или целую ночь через день, они вполне управляемы. Также они узнали, что Волку нравится спать в нижнем углу кровати, а Твистер всегда вначале сворачивалась клубочком около Стайлза, но поскольку тот беспокойно спал, то заканчивалось все тем, что утром она оказывалась тесно прижатой к Волку. Вчетвером им с трудом удавалось разместиться на кровати стандартного размера, и Стайлз поймал себя на том, что размышляет о покупке двуспальной.

Все было отлично. По правде говоря, почти идеально. Твистер, играя с Волком, сжигала столько энергии, что начала вести себя так, словно она нормальная собака, а не маленькая четвероногая кокаинщица. Иногда Дерек возвращался домой, весь покрытый пятнами моторного масла, и ему приходилось настаивать на том, чтобы принять душ прежде, чем Стайлз запрыгнет на него (хотя частенько все заканчивалось в душе, когда он сдавался присоединившемуся к нему Стайлзу). Накануне сдачи очередного проекта Стайлз оставлял Твистер у Дерека и приходил только принять душ, поспать несколько часов и поцеловать Дерека на прощание.

Они по-прежнему почти каждый день ходили в собачий парк. Теперь, когда Волк и Твистер проводили так много времени вместе, на площадке они играли и с другими собаками, хотя Волк и нависал над Твистер, оберегая, когда новые приятели пытались ее обнюхать или играть с ней.

Итак, серьезно, почти идеально. Почти. За одним исключением.

Стайлз никогда не был ревнив. Пока он был уверен, что его партнер заинтересован, с ним было довольно легко ладить. Но с Дереком, по какой-то причине, было по-другому – может быть, он просто нравился Стайлзу больше, чем все его бывшие, кто знает. Внезапно он стал завидовать собакам, для которых в порядке вещей метить территорию (хотя он предпочел бы другой метод – Стайлз был уверен, что они с Дереком не любители «золотого дождя»).

Теперь, когда Дерек начал понемногу общаться с людьми, он потерял пугающую ауру, которая заставляла женщин держаться от него подальше. Привязанность к Твистер также сыграла свою роль – они бросали один-единственный взгляд на мускулистого, небритого, выглядящего опасным мужчину с маленьким щенком, и таяли. Ну, ладно, Стайлз тоже таял. Но ему было можно.

Проблема была в том, что в собачьем парке все считали их с Дереком просто друзьями, и не важно, как часто Стайлз упоминал в разговоре «тот фильм, что мы смотрели на прошлой неделе» или «ресторан, в который мы ходили вчера». Однажды он поднял этот вопрос, но Дерек сразу занервничал, как и всякий раз, когда кто-то упоминал его физическую привлекательность, поэтому Стайлзу приходилось бросать убийственные взгляды на многочисленных женщин, в том числе и на тех, которых он и сам находил привлекательными до встречи с Дереком. Хуже всех были женщина с корги, и еще одна, с двумя шнауцерами. Чертовы шнауцеры.

Все это крутилось у него в голове, когда дама со шнауцерами в присутствии Стайлза пригласила Дерека на свидание, несмотря на то, что тот всегда был с ней неприветлив.

– Вы бы не хотели пойти сегодня вечером куда-нибудь выпить? – спросила она.

Дерек залился краской – от злости или от смущения? – и посмотрел на Стайлза, который принял этот взгляд за разрешение вмешаться.

– К сожалению, у нас на сегодня планы, – отрезал Стайлз. И даже проникся к ней сочувствием: он не мог винить ее в том, что она положила глаз на Дерека. По правде говоря, он скорее осуждал тех, кто не хотел к нему подкатить, поэтому попытался смягчить удар, дав ей шанс сохранить лицо: – Однако мы могли бы встретиться с тобой в эти выходные, если хочешь.

Но она по-прежнему смотрела только на Дерека.

– Э, я имела в виду что-то вроде свидания. Ты и я, и больше никого, – Дерек явно по-прежнему понятия не имел что с этим делать, а Стайлз был ошеломлен настолько, что у нее появилось время бросить на него извиняющийся взгляд.

Словно ей было жаль нарушать его планы, которые, возможно, важны для него, но не имеют большого значения для Дерека.

– Я, эээ, понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, – запинаясь, сказал Дерек, как если бы это был действительно приемлемый ответ в данной ситуации.

Но она продолжала смотреть на него, а Стайлз переводил взгляд с одного на другого. К этому времени беседа собрала приличную аудиторию, поскольку люди в собачьем парке обожают совать нос в чужие дела.

В конце концов, Стайлз не выдержал:

– Простите, если я неясно выразился. Наши планы на сегодняшний вечер включают горячий животный секс, поскольку он мой бойфренд.

Она ахнула. Вся толпа ахнула. Этот коллективный вздох не смог заглушить даже прошипевший его имя Дерек.

– Да, свидания не получится, – наконец, сказал он. – По причине, которая теперь должна быть очевидна.

– Эээ, да нет, это… все в порядке! – ответила она и поспешила к своим собакам, которых якобы нужно было срочно отругать за какой-то выдуманный проступок.

Когда обычная атмосфера собачьей площадки восстановилась, Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу.

– Чувствуешь себя лучше, сняв этот камень с души?

– Гораздо лучше, – сказал Стайлз, улыбаясь.

Дерек закатил глаза, но Стайлз мог поклясться, что тот пытается скрыть улыбку.

Примечательно, что владелец лабрадора, который любил произносить агрессивные гомофобные речи, с тех пор никогда больше не появлялся в парке одновременно с ними. Теперь все было действительно идеально.

 


End file.
